


Just Go Away, Newt

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newt has to deal with a crabby reader on her period.





	Just Go Away, Newt

You were hunched over in bed, covered in blankets. You were in so much pain, but you wanted to be left alone. You were glad that Newt wasn't supposed to be back for a few days. You were almost asleep when you heard the soft click of the door being opened. In too much pain to see if someone had broken in, you just lay there. Newt was startled by the darkened room. "Y/N, are you in here?" "Mmmhmmm", you mumbled in annoyance. "Oh my goodness, Y/N, are you okay?" Newt tried to hold you, but you pushed him away. "Go away." "Y/N-". Newt tried to reach for you again. "I SAID JUST GO AWAY." Newt looked startled and walked out of the room, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.


End file.
